Meant to be
by Whatever-the-weather
Summary: Hermione likes Ron and tries to get him jealous in the hope that he will admit to having feelings too, however things don't go according to plan and someone makes a confession, and there may be a surprise twist. R/Hr, H/G.


**Hey, so this is of course a Ron and Hermione story, it may be an odd idea, but I hope you like it and if you do (I hope so) please review! Read and enjoy! Set somewhere in the sixth year most likely before the whole Lavender affair, oh and Ginny and Harry are together! I have re-edited the story thus the re-posting. **

**Meant to be **

Hermione Jean Granger had enough of it, she hated Ron Billus Weasley, with his stupid ginger locks that she just wanted to run her hand through and his annoying ocean blue eyes that she could gaze into for hours on end, or the way that his protectiveness over her was his way was showing that he cared. She just had enough of him, how could she get over her crush on Ron, if he was there 24/7 trying to make sure she had fun instead of working and taking things to seriously, making her laugh, by saying the cutest things and there she goes again making lists of cute things about him when she didn't even mean to she was going to go insane, actually maybe she already was, she was picking fights with him just to get his attention, giving so many subtle hints that she liked him, she may as well have screamed I'm in love with Ron Weasley, wait did she just think love, she didn't love him it was just crush, a crush that she would get over soon enough... Bloody hell she was in love with Ronald Weasley.

The realization hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. She loved him and he didn't even notice she was girl until fourth year for God sakes, now two years on and she still doubted he noticed half the time. Then again maybe he did like her, he was definitely jealous in fourth year of Victor Krum, who by the way, she only went to Yule Ball with because no one else asked her, hint, hint Ron. Wait, that's all she had to do, make him jealous and it was Ron it couldn't be hard to make him jealous, last year every time she wrote a letter he accused her of being in love with him although he hadn't been jealous of her and Victor for while actually maybe he just realised that they were never going to be, yes Ron was definitely maturing, hopefully he wasn't mature enough to not get jealous. Who was she kidding of course he wasn't mature enough not to get jealous. Now she was going to have to be subtle. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were sitting next to the fire in the common room, the room was practically empty expect for them and a couple of second years.

"So Viktor, owled me the other day, he wants to meet me in Hogsmead, next weekend do you think I should go?" Hermione asked pretending to talk to Ginny but she knew Ron and Harry would be listening, as they were sitting right next to them. Viktor actually had been asking her a lot recently if they could see each other again, Hermione had repeatedly said no and she wasn't actually going to go, if Ginny said she should, she just didn't like him, she liked a certain red ha-, snap out of it Hermione, focus on the plan.

"I don't know Hermione; do you really want to get into that again?" Ginny said, she thought, Hermione loved Ron or at least liked him why would she want to go out with Viktor.

"Why not?" Hermione said. Ron still hadn't said anything, why wasn't he jealous, did he not like her? "What do you think _Ron_, Harry?" She said emphasised Ron.

"Ummm well maybe it would be good for you two to see each other again," Ron said. Harry, Ginny's and Hermione's jaw dropped. _Oh god he didn't like her? He wasn't even the slightest bit jealous, he didn't care, and he was encouraging it! _

"Maybe I will, I'm going to bed its late," Hermione said.

"Goodnight," Harry said.

"Sweet dreams," Ginny said, still shocked from how Ron had under reacted.

"'Night 'mione," Ron said unfazed by their reaction.

Hermione walked up the stairs towards the sixth year girl's dormitory, where Lavender and Parvati were gossiping. She slipped into bed and drew the curtains around her. She began to wonder, should she just accept that Ron didn't like her, no Hermione was not one for giving up, maybe she should try someone else, someone he was closer to, she couldn't say Harry, because him and Ginny were finally together and there was no way she was ruining that and besides it was too unbelievable! Who was in his, dormitory, Seamus, Neville, Dean... yes she would subtly hint to Ron that she liked Dean, how hard could that be. Then maybe to stop her from going after Dean he would admit to having feelings for her, yes it was the perfect plan. Hermione soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione woke up the next day ready to put her plan into action. She walked down to the common room, seeing Ginny waiting for her.

"The guys have gone down to breakfast already," Ginny said. Hermione nodded. "What was that yesterday Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"What was what?" Hermione asked although she knew exactly what Ginny was talking about.

"You were talking about Viktor, I thought you liked Ron," Ginny said.

"I'm awful, I really am it's just he never notices me!" Hermione said.

"Wait slow down, why are you awful?" Ginny asked.

"I was trying to make him jealous," Hermione said.

"Oh." Ginny said. "Oooooooohhhhhhh!" Ginny said the realization hitting her, that Hermione had finally came to the conclusion that she had years ago, Hermione loved Ron, and Ron loved Hermione but Hermione clearly didn't know that. "Hermione my brothers an idiot!" Ginny said. "He likes you I know he does!"

"As a friend!" Hermione said. "Ginny I'm in love with him!"

"I know," Ginny said.

"How? I only just realised," Hermione said shocked.

"Hermione I'm your best friend and Ron's my brother," Ginny said in a 'duh' sort of way.

"Ginny he doesn't even notice me like that!" Hermione said.

"He does Hermione!" Ginny said, she knew he did; she would often find him stealing glances at his best friend, and on more and one occasion, he had come to Harry and her for advice on Hermione.

"I will prove it you today at breakfast!" Hermione said, suddenly sure that Ron didn't feel the same way as she did, she was heart-broken, but at least this was she could be right, not that would heal her heart.

"How?" Ginny asked, as they reached they hall.

"Just you see." Hermione said, as her and Ginny sat opposite Ron and Harry.

"Sooo..." Hermione said.

"So what?" Harry said.

"So you know Dean?" Hermione said, nudging Ginny under the table.

"Yes, we do see him on a regular basis, seeing as he lives in our dormitory, are you ok, you're acting odd?" Ron said.

"I'm fine anyway, does he like anyone?" Hermione said. Harry shrugged, looking at Hermione weirdly; he knew she liked Ron, what the hell was she doing?

"Not that I know of." Ron said, seemingly unbothered.

"Wait do you like him?" Ginny said playing along, hoping Ron would admit his feelings, she beginning to grow anxious when he had not shown the slightest hint of jealously, he loved Hermione, why didn't he care.

"Maybe..." Hermione said and trialled off, Ron still wasn't jealous, well she was right, but she really wished she was wrong, just this once she wouldn't mind being wrong.

"That's great I will find out if he likes you," Ron said, Ginny and Harry exchanged look, both looking shocked, what was he doing?

"Ok, well I need to... um go to the library," Hermione stuttered and ran off.

For the next couple of days, not much was said between Hermione and Ron, Hermione was heart-broken and Ron was clueless, it all came to a head in the common room. Once again Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were sitting in their favourite dark red armchairs next to the roaring fire, they were the only ones in the cosy common room, as it was around 11pm on a school night and most people's best friends were in the same dormitory, so they could just talk there.

"Hey Hermione will you help me with my homework, please?" Ron asked, holding his half written homework, out to her.

"No I will not Ronald!" Hermione said. "Is that all you see me as your personal homework..." Hermione struggled to find a word, "person, and doer, whatever!" Hermione said, knowing that most of that sentence made no sense.

"What of course not!" Ron said getting the general meaning of the sentence, Harry and Ginny could sense an argument coming on, but neither tried to stop it, maybe it would clear the air, "You're my best friend!" Ron said, at this Hermione looked even angrier.

"Well that's not enough, you don't care about me the way I care about you, I mean you don't even get jealous anymore!" Hermione said, Harry and Ginny each held their breath each having no idea about what Ron was going to reply to that.

"Hermione I do care and I do get jealous!" Ron said.

"No you don't!" Hermione said.

"Not as jealous as I used to no, I realised something!" Ron shouted.

"What?" Hermione shouted.

"That we're meant to be." Ron shrugged calming down a lot, he said it like he would tell someone what he had for lunch, Harry and Ginny looked shocked, they each glanced at Hermione she looked shocked.

"That makes no sense!" Hermione said, with an utterly confused expression on her face.

"Yes it does, well you know _eventually_ we'll tell each other we love each other, get together, date, move in together, get married, have kids, it's just gonna happen, you and me, you know." Ron said completely seriously yet in a casual voice, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and they were idiots for not understanding straight away.

"You... How...why...what...I'm so confused." Hermione stuttered.

"Wow, Hermione speechless," Ginny said, Hermione quickly recovered after that comment.

"You can't be sure about that." Hermione said, still trying to process that Ron loved her and that he planned their entire future together, and told her so casually.

"Of course I'm not sure, but a guy gotta hope, Hermione I am hopelessly in love with you, I can't help it, you're beautiful, smart, kind and so intelligent and you're just so amazing." Ron said.

"I love you!" Hermione said and leaped into his arms and planting a kiss directly on his mouth, it started gentle, both of them trying to process the whole thing and hoping the other wouldn't pull away, once they were assured that neither was going to pull away, the kiss grew more passionate and fierce, realising all the feelings that had been bottled up for years, Ron slipped his tongue into Hermione's mouth, she sighed contently.

Harry faked coughed, causing the two to break apart, each with happy grins. To be honest Ginny was a bit freaked out by how much her brother thought about Hermione, but at the end of the day it was cute that they were finally together and besides Ginny didn't think she could take anymore of Hermione's plans and her and Ron's fights would be over.

"You should have told me!" Hermione said.

"You should have told me!" Ron replied.

"Well a guy is supposed to make the first move," Hermione said, anger evident in her voice.

"Well you dismissed me in fourth year!" Ron said defending himself.

"I was your last resort!"

"No you weren't, anyway you went with Viktor."

"Well I wou-" Ron's lips crashed against Hermione's, she looked up at him smiling.

"I finally found a way to shut you up!" He said, she glared. Some things would never change Hermione and Ron would always fight no matter what it was just their nature, maybe that was one of the reasons to why they were meant to be.

* * *

**Hope you like it, reviews please!**


End file.
